Semiconductor packaging methods and systems that effectively package the semiconductor device with a desirable footprint and acceptable parasitic losses, as well as operate at potentially higher temperatures than conventional packaging methods and systems remain an area of interest. Some existing methods and systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.